Only In Dreams
by Pyroken
Summary: Only in dreams can you create the impossible, the lost, and the forgotten. It may seem like reality, but once you wake up, only then you will know what you truly lost.


**Hey everyone! This is just a one-shot I really had to get out of my head because it's been bothering me for weeks! It's a little bit sad, but I think you guys can handle it. ;) It's a little fast paced since it goes back and forth through time periods, it was meant to be that way to give some sort of story telling feel to it. So enjoy! Oh! I guess you can consider this a song fic since it contains a song in it, so I REALLY suggest playing "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry in the background quietly while reading it. It'll make the reading experience a million times better!**

* * *

><p><em>Summer after high school when we first met<em>

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

As always, Mother Nature didn't seem to want to make any changes to the small reservation of La Push. The rain fell as it always did, yet it was heavier on this day than most others. That accompanied along with the roars of thunder and flashes of lightning, made the place somewhat more depressing if that was even possible. A large blurry figure could be seen swiftly running across the forest line. The russet blur stopped once he reached his destination, the Clearwater residence.

Jacob Black had just phased back into his human form naked, pulling his shorts on as he approached the front porch. He started climbing up the steps, but they creaked under his massive weight. Even though the thunder provided enough cover for the noise, he was in some sort of stealth mode, trying to create as little noise as possible. Instead, he just jumped up onto the porch, skipping four steps. Trying to sneak into the Clearwater's was an easy task, especially since he used to live there himself.

You see, after Seth; the youngest of the Clearwaters, had graduated high school, he had admitted his love for Jacob. The pack and his family weren't surprised to say the least. Seth had always looked up to the older boy, as a role model, and as a big brother. Jacob, being bi-sexual decided to let _little Seth_, as he liked to call him, have a chance. The fact that the two boys were already so close aided them in their relationship even further. Sure they had their ups and downs, but nothing they couldn't patch up with a talk and a few kisses here and there.

As Seth reached the age of twenty and Jacob turned twenty two. They decided they were old enough to move in with each other. They waited months before something available turned up on the res. They were more than ready to purchase, but when it came to the price, it was way over their current budget. It was around that time that Sue Clearwater decided to step in to help her son and potential son in law. She talked it over with her husband and decided it was time for them to give something up for her son as sort of a blessing gift. She knew that Seth was not ready to move into a new house just yet, but very much wanted to with Jacob. With a large chunk of the couple's savings, she bought the new property that had just popped up on the res. She broke the news to Seth and Jacob that she, Harry, and Leah; Seth's older sister, would be moving into the new house while their current house would belong to the two lovebirds. The two couldn't be happier, and they had stuff moved in and out in less than a week. Of course they were still committed to the pack; they just had a bit more _private time_ than the rest of the members did.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

It was the day of their house warming, when Sam Uley, current Alpha of the pack decided to pull Jacob away from the crowd for a few minutes to speak to him. He reminded Jacob that it was probably better to take it slow with Seth for now, knowing all too well the tragedies of getting too close with someone brings. Especially when you're a shifter. But Jacob being the stubborn, hard-headed stud he was, he ignored it. He told himself that Seth would be the only person for him, and wouldn't be surprised that he would imprint on him soon enough. Seth being the submissive wolf, was not able to imprint, so it would all depend on Jacob. Sam huffed, and sat back as Jacob returned to welcoming the guests to their home. Sam warned him that the day might come where he would lose Seth. He tried, but to no avail.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

Sadly, that day did come. Only a few months after their house warming party, the two boys headed out for a leisurely stroll in the mall. Too bad they didn't know that this day of relaxation would be a day that would change everything. The two stopped by an ice cream shop to wrap up their day. While Seth waited at a seat, Jacob ordered one chocolate and one vanilla, knowing his boyfriend hated chocolate. As the brunette server handed over the two cones, Jacob's large hands couldn't help accidentally brushing against hers. He looked directly forward, and into the eyes of his imprint. He didn't know what was happening, he could hardly believe it. He was snapped back into reality when he realized the two ice creams cones were crushed in his grip and now melting on the tile floor and her small hands now replaced them. As he went down to clean the mess, he stared back to his boyfriend, and froze at the sight. Seth had seen him imprint. The younger wolf couldn't help but smile sadly for his, I guess now, ex-boyfriend. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't move inch.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on _

To say that Jacob fought the imprint would be a lie, he immediately went back to the mall the next day to ask the brunette who turned out to be named Bella, on a date. Of course, Seth was happy for Jacob, but he couldn't help feeling depressed and helpless, crying himself to sleep on a daily basis even. He couldn't believe that all Jacob had promised him, would go to this girl that he had just met. I mean, he loved Jacob for years!

Two years into his relationship with Bella, he proposed at some fancy restaurant in Seattle. The wedding was a success, much to Seth's pain. If that wasn't bad enough, Jacob had asked Seth to be his best man. All though it pained him to, he couldn't deny his love anything. He stuck through the wedding, his eyes threatening to spill tears as Jacob and his imprint walked down the aisle and up to the altar.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

And now, we're back to Jacob sneaking into the Clearwater's. Jacob moved out of their shared house shortly before the wedding took place. But Jacob, being somewhat forgetful, kept forgetting a number of items at Seth's. It was around midnight now, and he really needed something, but was afraid to call Seth this late. He lifted the rug, and grabbed the key that he and Seth had kept there in case any of them had forgotten their key. He shook himself dry and step in quietly, trying not to make any of the floorboards creak.

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]_

_The one that got away_

This time, he was looking for this one book he had kept close with him ever since his mom died when he was young. He would have remembered to keep it with him during the move, but the whole marriage with Bella kept him busy. Jacob knew where everything was in this house, so he made a direct, yet quiet line for his former shared room with Seth. He crept up the stairs, and on the last door on the hallway he saw the door slightly open. He opened it slowly, making sure that no noise was to be made.

Quiet whimpering was all Jacob heard and he knew what was going on. Seth was afraid of storms… how had Jacob forgotten? Ever since he had started dating Bella, they still lived under the same roof but it was weird for them to sleep in the same bed. So Jacob had moved into their spare guest room. He was so obsessed with Bella; he didn't realize Seth needed him to calm him down during storms. Now Jacob felt horrible, all those nights of storms in La Push and he hadn't done anything for his former lover.

Without even thinking; with all thoughts of retrieving his book gone he lifted the sheets slightly and got in bed with the boy, who was trembling in his sleep. He pulled Seth closer to him, with his chest against his back. Immediately Seth's trembling began to dissipate. It was a few minutes after that Seth stopped moving that Jacob felt almost sleepy.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine_

_It can't replace you with a million rings_

_I should've told you what you meant to me_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

"Dream Jake?" Seth suddenly whispered.

"Huh?" Jacob snapped out of his sleepy state. And what had Seth called him?

"You came cause of the storm right? Thanks." The younger boy groaned slightly and tried to turn around in Jake's arms. Jacob couldn't move, he was frozen. More than anything he was confused, what was Seth talking about? Had Jacob somehow unconsciously come and comfort Seth before?

"Um…" Was all would come out of Jacob's mouth. Seth shifted fully and they were now face to face. Jacob remembered this position, how they used to wake up every morning like this a little more than two years ago. As soon as he was about to speak again to question Seth, a loud boom of thunder was heard outside the window. Seth being awake now was more scared than he was when he was asleep. He immediately latched onto Jacob's neck and hid his face in between his neck and shoulder clinging tightly.

The trembling and shivering in Seth started again; the older boy couldn't help but pull him closer. He knew it was wrong for him to be so close to Seth while already married to Bella, but he just had to. It was a few silent minutes before Jacob decided to speak.

"Look Seth… I have to go soon." Jacob whispered quietly. Seth pulled away a little to look at Jacob's face.

"What… no!" Seth yelled in a hushed voice. His eyes looked frightened.

"I mean I'll stay here until you fall asleep, but I have to get back afte-"

"You're leaving me here too?" the young pup interrupted. Here? What did he mean by that?

"Seth I don't understand what you mean".

"You've been here every night there has been a thunderstorm Jake. How could you forget?" Now Jake knew he was going crazy, there was just a thunderstorm last week, and he knows he was with Bella that entire week.

"I mean… in my dreams at least. You've left me for Bella in reality, but you can at least stay with me here can't you?" Now Jacob fully understood, this is why he was the so called _Dream Jake_. Seth had been having dreams about him protecting him every time a thunderstorm had decided to roll around. It pained him to see his ex-boyfriend like this. He looked back to Seth and saw tears rolling sideways down his face and onto the pillow under their heads. He removed one hand from around the younger boy and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]_

"Yeah, I guess I can." Jacob played along. He knew it would only make Seth worse, but he didn't know any other way. He kissed Seth on the forehead and watched the boy fall asleep. Jacob was always an early bird so he knew he would have time to wake up and leave before Seth woke up himself.

Jacob knew that Seth would think of this as only a dream, but Jacob would always know that those tears Seth cried that night were real. Just like his love for him. For the first time since his imprinting, he wished it was Seth that was fated to be with him instead.

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading! <strong>

**Wolf Love - Pyro**


End file.
